Talk:Specialties
surgical vs. medical Is it necessary to divide the featured specialties into medical and surgical? Some specialties are both surgical and medical, so right now it isn't correct. Tooniee (talk) 17:01, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Exactly what isn't correct about it? In the context of GA and PP, there is a clear indication of which specialty is surgical and which specialty is medical. Additionally, before the page was recently devised, there was no indication in the body of the separation of the two. Since, the body indicates that division, it's practical to show that division between the two of the specialties listed. A C E(CONT•WALL) 17:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Ophthalmology for example is both a medical specialty, and a surgical specialty. It's only listed as a surgical specialty. The body indicates that division because there is no other place to do so. There was just a page about Specialties, and what they are, and there were pages for Medical and Surgical Specialties. It's only logical to list on the Specialties page what different types of specialties there are. Tooniee (talk) 17:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :And within the context of GA and PP, it is treated as only a surgical specialty. There is no other time when a non-surgeon has practiced ophthalmology or when the show has presented ophthalmology in a medical manner that did not lead into surgery. For all intents and purposes, it's a surgical specialty. A C E(CONT•WALL) 17:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Meredith had eye problems and Alex checked it out using ophthalmologic instruments. He may be a surgeon, but that doesn't make it a surgical specialty because it never led to surgery. Tooniee (talk) 17:28, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :So a general surgery resident, non-ophthalmologist with no ophthalmologic training, administering a basic vision test, a test that can be done by optometrist, is the indication that the show presented it in a non-surgical medical fashion? Um.. no. Now had actual ophthalmologist been in that scene, administered the test, and had no indication of surgery, then yes, I could give credit to that. But a basic vision test isn't an indication of a ophthalmologic procedure. A C E(CONT•WALL) 17:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Additionally, a diagnosis or assessment that does not lead into surgery doesn't automatically mean that it falls under a medical specialty. There have been several diagnoses, throughout both shows, made under a surgical specialty that did not lead into surgery: this doesn't mean that falls under a medical specialty. As I said, for all intents and purposes, Shonda has portrayed ophthalmology, along with the other hybrid specialties, as a surgical specialty. A C E(CONT•WALL) 18:31, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Merging Is it okay if I merge this page with the Surgical Specialties and Medical Specialties pages? Right now it's a bit repetitive. Tooniee (talk) 18:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) *I have no problem with that. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to it. Maybe I should find Lady Lostris to correct possible redirects? Tooniee (talk) 19:07, December 27, 2013 (UTC) *It's up to you, but I am pretty good at making sure things go where they're supposed to go. Though if you're actually using some kind of Wikia tool to merge the pages rather than manually moving the information, I'm not sure how that works. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:09, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, if you want to take care of the redirects, it's fine for me. I just didn't want to give you (or me) that much work. Tooniee (talk) 19:20, December 27, 2013 (UTC) *I can do it. I know I haven't been around much the last few days, but my sister and her family are leaving pretty soon, so I'll be more available now. And redirects don't take that long. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:21, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, if you're willing to do it, go ahead :) Tooniee (talk) 19:24, December 27, 2013 (UTC)